The Gilmore Guide to Traveling the World
by hokej
Summary: When Rory returns from the campaign trail she seizes an opportunity to work in Europe as a freelance travel writer. Meanwhile Jess has become a famous novelist, with the first feature film in his book trilogy premiering soon. Jess is on Rory's mind more than she wants to admit, no matter the distance - or oceans - between them.
1. Born to be Wild

**Chapter 1: Born to be Wild**

Rory jolts awake and struggles to regain her senses as "Born to be Wild" blasts through her alarm clock CD player at 4 in the morning. She remembers setting her alarm last night, but to wake up instead to the familiar sound of default beeping noises.

 _Mom!_ Rory yells in frustration for Lorelai, but her tired brain can't yet get the message to her mouth and the sound is only heard in her head.

Eyes closed, she struggles to turn off the blaring music, slapping her hand down in its general direction. After several failed tries, she hits the right button and the room falls silent.

Rory props herself up, leaning against the headboard. She recalls her restless night. Minutes ticked by in slow motion. Her eyes were wide awake, and she rationalized that she could make up for the lost sleep on her flights, ignoring the fact that all attempts on previous travels proved unsuccessful.

When she and Lorelai flew to Europe for their backpacking trip more than five years ago, Rory was so jealous that her mom could fall asleep before the plane reached the sky. Rory was alert at takeoff, anticipating the gain in acceleration. While in the air, she thought it'd be rude to sleep if there was a chance the flight attendant would ask questions, like if she'd prefer pretzels or peanuts. And when landing, she always felt that somehow her alertness would keep the plane from nose-diving into the neighborhoods below.

This time she's flying to Europe alone. Her usual twinge of sadness over the thought doesn't surface at the moment, as her ears are still ringing from Lorelai's Steppenwolf prank. Rory figures she must have slipped in the CD when she was getting ready for bed last night.

"Because 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' wasn't energetic enough?" Rory mumbles, leaning against her bedroom door and rubbing her eyes.

"You totally get me!" Lorelai says, pointing with dramatic pride toward her daughter. "Did you notice its references to adventure and travel? Pretty good, huh?"

Rory groans and stumbles toward the bathroom, slamming the door.

In triumph Lorelai calls through the crack, "Born to be wild, baby!"

The irony is not lost on Rory, as she was one of the most mild-mannered and well-behaved kids. But she muses that she probably was "born to be wild," based on her mom's history and temperament. Somehow it just didn't translate to the next generation.

She brushes her teeth and considers how her ex-boyfriend Jess Mariano would have fit much better into that description – a few years ago, that is. Now he's matured, becoming much more level-headed, and made much more of his life than anyone would have believed during their high school years. His first novel in his new book trilogy hit the shelves three months ago. Even before it was released a film distribution company anticipated its success and snatched up the rights to the films, the first of which will premiere in theaters in a few months.

 _Born to be wildly successful_ , she thought.

Rory remembers that her one-way ticket to Dublin, Ireland, stops off on a several-hour layover in Philadelphia, where he now lives.

She insists to herself that she planned the extended layover so she wouldn't miss her connecting flight, but she can't shake the thought that she wanted enough time to visit with Jess, if he is even available.

Besides for the occasional date on the campaign trail, her love life's been dry since she finished college and ended things with Logan. She and Jess were somehow able to recover from their wounded relationship and continue to keep in touch.

Although they haven't talked much since the movie deal went through, she is so proud of the way he's worked hard and accomplished so much. She smiles, thinking about the part she played in helping him to make more of his life. But when she compares his status in life to hers the happiness subsides, replaced by a haunting pang within. But Rory's jealous feelings are fleeting, and in seconds she bounces back to rejoice again in his good fortune.

Besides for the impending layover, most of her thoughts rest on the exciting opportunity before her. A couple of months ago she returned from her job in political journalism and can't believe she's already heading out again.

Rory's trip to Europe was spurred on this time by the human interest angle that touched her on the campaign trail. Realizing how very different people and cultures are throughout the United States, she wondered at the great differences she'd find on the other side of the Atlantic.

Rory's mind flits back to the near-constant debate she's had with herself since booking the plane ticket a few weeks after returning from the campaign trail: to text or not to text.

Why would Jess want to see her now that he is rich and famous?

"What is this?!" Luke yells from the living room, interrupting her agonizing thoughts.

"What?" Lorelai calls back from the kitchen.

"This pale imitation of a coffee."

"It's pale, my Love, because it's a latte."

Luke and Lorelai's banter had increased since they married six months ago and Luke moved into the Gilmore house.

"What are you doing buying drinks from another diner? Last I checked Luke's was the only one owned by your husband. Is that how it is? You get married and all the vows are forgotten?"

 _Just another loving morning at home_. Rory smirks.

Lorelai replies, "Um, I'm pretty sure our vows did not include beverage-purchasing establishments."

As Rory opens the door she hears Luke's gruff voice come through clear. "It was implied!"

Lorelai smiles at Rory as she says to Luke in her sweetest tone, "It's for my loving daughter. I must do my utmost to provide for her caffeine needs, and Luke's just isn't opened this early."

"So the first 24-7 coffee shop opens in town and the diner's forgotten in a month? Why can't you just make coffee here? You have enough to keep a small country awake for weeks," Luke says, walking into the kitchen and slamming the drink down on the counter.

Wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder, Lorelai says, "Luke, our dear Rory is traveling to Europe alone for the first time. I refuse to have her last memory of coffee in our homeland come from expired packaged grounds from Doose's Market."

Turning to Rory, Luke replies, "May you enjoy the taste of betrayal."

"I'll miss you too, Luke," Rory smiles.

From the corner of her eye, Rory sees Lorelai wipe away a tear. She sniffs and recovers her excited expression, saying, "Come on, Kiddo. Time to set the world ablaze with your awesomeness."

"It's just Europe," Rory corrects, thinking her humble clarification still sounds pretty amazing.

Grabbing the latte, Lorelai says, "Well, that's just for starters. Once Europe realizes how brilliant you are, they'll know they can't keep you for themselves. And then you'll go off and conquer the world. All hail Queen Rory!"

Lorelai clutches Rory's arms, their eyes lock. Full of intense drama, she says, "Just promise your mother one thing. Promise me that Luke and I will have a fabulous villa in the south of France." Lorelai's eyes shoot to the ceiling, considering her options. She adds, "Preferably in Saint-Tropez, if it isn't too much trouble for your Ladyship."

"I hate France," Luke says.

Lorelai looks at him in exasperation. "You've never been to France."

"I don't need to have a root canal to know I'd hate it."

"Come on," Lorelai says, walking into Rory's room to grab her backpack. "Until you're famous, the plane won't wait for you. Of course, then you'll have your own personal jet to whisk you away to Rome whenever you're craving a _panino_ or to Paris when you're dying for a _pain au chocolat_."

Luke hands Rory her coat, saying, "The jet's not staying in the driveway."

When the trio arrives at the Bradley International Airport Luke pulls to the curb at Departures and hands Rory her backpack. Giving her a wide smile, they hug, and he says, "Be safe." She loves his care for her, even if he doesn't express it all the time.

Luke pulls the car away to head for the parking lot. Lorelai walks in with Rory, making the goodbye linger on to the security checkpoint.

Rory sees Lorelai struggling to counter impending tears by raising her excitement level from happy to ecstatic, but it comes off awkward since it doesn't fit with the situation.

"I love you, Mom. I'll see you soon," Rory assures her, even though they both know it could be two months to a year before they'll meet again, as Ireland is only her first stop of several.

"Drink a pint or two of Guinness for me in Dublin," Lorelai says, drawing her only daughter into a final, prolonged embrace.

Rory fights back tears as she takes reluctant strides into the security line.

Lorelai calls out one last pleading request as the gap between them grows. "And tell Bono I say, 'Hi!'"

Rory smirks and shakes her head. She knows her mom is crazy but she loves her for it.

In a few minutes Rory is sitting at her gate, waiting to board the plane for Philadelphia. She turns her phone over and over again in her hands.

 _I shouldn't text him, he's too busy. …_

 _Of course, he doesn't_ have _to hang out. It'd be nice for me to mention it. After all, it would be uncomfortable if he finds out later that I was in Philly and never said anything. …._

 _Who am I kidding? He doesn't think about me. He's got his movie coming out soon. Probably many interviews too. …_

As the see-saw of arguments rages on inside her head, Rory realizes her sweaty palms are making the phone slippery. She stops playing with it before it can slip out of her grasp and onto the floor.

When the gate agent announces her zone number for boarding, Rory clutches her phone in one hand and her boarding pass in the other as she moves closer to the door that will lead her to the plane.

Once aboard, she makes it to her assigned seat, begins staring at her phone, and exhales with a heavy sigh. Rory taps to a new text message and types Jess' name into the recipient field.

A few words into her message she hesitates, considers an alternative, and deletes what she wrote. Rory repeats this process several times, striving to string together the perfect set of words, as if her text message is headed out to an editor for publication.

Her final message reads: _Hey Jess. Hope you're doing well. I have a five-hour layover in Philly in about an hour. Just boarded my flight. It'd be great to hang out if you have the chance. If not, no biggie. I understand._

Her finger hovers above the Send button for a full minute.

Rory bites her lip, mulling over the options of sending or deleting the message. Her mind wanders to his thick and gorgeous curls that resist laying in any proper fashion. She remembers his teasing but alluring smile. No matter how well she works to hide reactions or feelings from him, his soulful eyes always see right through the pretense, and he knows what's going on inside of her. She considers how he seems to understand her better than any other guy ever had. With these thoughts encouraging her on, she hits Send and shuts down her phone for takeoff.

The one-hour flight to Philly feels like the longest trip of her life. She stares out the window and tries to forget about her stupid layover, embarrassed that she's more focused on a minor flight in the States than on her exotic month in Ireland.

Over the intercom Rory finally hears, "Please fasten your seat belts as we make our final descent into Philadelphia," making her feel both relieved and queasy inside.

When the plane touches down Rory hesitates to turn her phone back on, working up the strength to accept whatever she may find after it powers up.

With a deep sigh she starts her phone and hurries to stuff it back in her purse before she can see any messages, rationalizing that there's no point in looking at it until she's at the gate.

Rory finally sets foot in the Philadelphia International Airport and knows the inevitable can't be put off any longer. She opens her phone and looks down.

One new message.

With excitement and nervousness she taps into it and sees who it's from: Lane. Her heart sinks in disappointment.

Guilt follows, as she would have been thrilled to get a message from Lane under any other circumstance. It reads: _Have a safe trip. Miss you already!_

With a heavy sigh she resigns herself to a boring and very long layover. As she starts writing back to Lane another text pops up. She systematically checks that one as well, assuming it's her mom asking if she's landed yet. Instead she finds it's from Jess. The text reads: _Waiting at security._


	2. A Slice of Poe

**Chapter 2: A Slice of Poe**

Rory's head falls in disbelief as she stares hard at the text, making sure she didn't misread it. The realization sets in that Jess is in the airport, waiting for her. Rory scans both directions until she finds the hanging sign that shows her the way.

Her pace increases as she becomes more nervous. She smooths out her hair, worrying that she looks disheveled from the flight.

 _What am I even wearing?_ She wonders, looking down.

Rory's pleased to see her powder blue baby tee and faded blue jeans with simple black flats, but thinks a scarf would complete the outfit.

She slips into the closest scarf-selling store, her eyes drawn to one in particular that's a soft and attractive pale pink.

 _I needed a scarf anyway,_ she tells herself, justifying the impulsive purchase.

As she leaves the store a magazine cover catches her eye. Jess is on the front of the celebrity magazine _Fab, Glam and Rock 'n' Roll_ , highlighting an interview included in this month's edition.

His hair is slicked back, and he is staring at the camera, expressionless. Rory is glad to see that his natural serious disposition is not compromised in how he's portrayed to the public. She laughs to herself, remembering that Jess said his agent wanted him to show more excitement in his star appearances. He refused, and his agent decided to make the serious style work for Jess' celebrity persona.

She turns from the magazine in the hopes of seeing Jess in real life soon, using great care as she wraps the new scarf around her.

The bustling security check point makes it difficult to find him. But as a middle-school soccer team scatters, Rory catches sight of Jess. She takes in a deep, controlled breath to gather up her strength before drawing nearer.

His arms are crossed as he reads the arrivals on the screen above.

Rory studies his appearance as much as possible before he can spot her. A sea green short-sleeved buttoned shirt falls loosely over his dark blue jeans. His hair seems void of hair products, allowing his natural curls to lie however they wish, just the way she likes it.

Rory stops a few feet away, and Jess greets her with a smirk-smile. His eyebrow raise is so slight and the glint in his dark brown eyes is almost imperceptible, but she knows both very well, signifying to Rory that he is very happy to see her.

"You made it," he says.

She avoids his tender gaze as she replies, "Yeah, sorry I didn't text back."

Shrugging it off, he says, "It's good to see you."

She wishes he'd hug her or at least touch her shoulder, but he doesn't move forward. Rory knows she deserves his hesitancy, since the last time she saw him she was still with Logan. They hadn't talked about their love lives after that so she never told him that they broke up. Rory had assumed that Luke told him, but now she wasn't so sure.

Gesturing toward the exit with his head, he says, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asks.

He grins and says in his cryptic fashion, "You'll see."

After a 20-minute drive Jess parks his silver Lamborghini Murciélago at the curb of an unassuming neighborhood that's lined with withering maple trees, rusty cars and grim urban public housing.

"Nice area. Too bad I forgot to pack my handgun," Rory states.

He gives her a disapproving glance. "You're gonna love this."

They cross the street and approach a three-story red-brick building. "Go ahead, read the sign," he says, as they walk up to the plaque sitting atop a low stand beside the entrance.

Rory reads, "Edgar Allan Poe National Historic Site."

"Jess!" she exclaims, eyes animated.

He digs his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "I knew you'd like it."

She raises a palm to her forehead, "I totally forgot this was in Philly."

He climbs the stairs and holds the door for her.

Rory enters, reminiscing about the two Poe actors in Stars Hollow who gave back-to-back performances of _The Raven_. She and Lorelai struggled to get through the first recitation, not realizing they had a second round of torture to endure. Rory smiles at the painful but now-cherished time, considering how unpleasant moments can make for fond memories.

"Hey, Vincent," Jess calls to the maintenance man standing on a small step ladder, facing the wall and readjusting a black-and-white framed portrait of Poe.

Vincent turns to face the visitors. "Yo, Jess. It's been forever. Are the hardships of celebrity life keeping you away?"

"Shut up, man," Jess says, grinning.

"Who's this?" Vincent asks.

Speaking instead to her, Jess says, "Rory, this is Vincent. We worked together when I was part-time here ages ago."

She waves. "Hi, Vincent. Nice to meet you."

"I was just gonna give her the official tour," Jess says.

"You're lucky Ron's not in. If he knew you were here he'd probably try to get you behind the cash register for a few hours. Lanny just quit, and he's been freaking out about needing more help."

With firm resolve Jess shakes his head. "No, thanks."

"I know, man, but Ron loves you." Vincent turns to Rory and explains, "The boss always wanted to put Jess in the sales center. His empty expression and brooding personality fit in perfectly here."

"Yeah, I nailed the macabre customer service role," Jess replies.

Going back to his work, Vincent says, "Don't be a stranger, man."

Jess quips, "Wouldn't dream of it," as he and Rory walk toward the exhibit room.

"So you used to work here, huh?" Rory inquires as her eyes scan the prominent Poe display that greets them.

"Just for a few months after the Truncheon Books Open House. The publishing gig was great but it didn't always pay the bills." His eyes wander the room as he reflects. "This place was my first inspiration for the trilogy."

"I wanted to let you know," Rory began, "I read _The Crideon Chronicles_. Jess, you're a really good writer. I was dying at the end to find out what happens to Marian and Dehrik in the cave."

Jess grins with pride. "I'm glad I was able to keep the Yale grad captivated."

She shakes her head. "You've come so far. It's me who should be aspiring to be like you."

"Nah, you don't want that. Shaving the facial hair ain't all it's cracked up to be," he says, running a hand across his short dark stubble.

She smiles, pleased to see that he didn't lose his sense of humor after gaining his fame.

Although more focused on their conversation than on viewing the exhibits, Rory tries to acknowledge each display she passes with a polite nod.

Except for Vincent, there doesn't seem to be another soul in the building. She realizes that if not for their voices bouncing off the walls, the entire room would be filled with silence.

"Let's go to the best part," Jess says.

They walk to a worn wooden staircase, descending into another room. The smooth but scuffed steps glow from the sun spilling in through the windows opposite the stairs.

As her feet hit the dusty floor, Rory discovers that the sunlight is the room's single redeeming quality. Crumbling stone walls close in on her in the barren, eerie space.

"Is this where the bad employees are sent?" Rory asks.

"Ha ha. Poe's basement is rumored to have been his inspiration for _The Black Cat_."

Rory muses, "I bet it's packed here at Halloween."

"The men in the black hooded robes come at all seasons."

Joke or not, Rory shivers and rubs her bare arms.

Jess grins, promising "just one more room."

When Rory enters the Reading Room, she gapes at the overwhelming use of Venetian red – from the flower-patterned carpet to the ceiling-high curtains trimmed in gold, concealing most of the elongated windows. Curved wooden chairs are dispersed throughout the room, each topped with a pink cushion.

Rory weaves through the chairs and deeper into the room, sucked in by a beautiful and enchanting force.

Jess explains, "This room is based off of _The Philosophy of Furniture_."

A pile of papers cover the dark wooden coffee table that's pushed up against the wall. She asks, "Are all of these his writings?"

"Yep. Most of my lunch breaks were spent in here, just me and Eddy."

"What a break room," she says, marveling at its serenity and warmth. "If the whole writing thing in Europe falls through, I know where I'm applying next."

"I'm sure they'd love to have you." Jess' statement comes off emotionless, but Rory senses he means that he'd love for her to live nearby.

She turns away as she feels her face heat up, her heartbeat quickening.

Moments later she forgets her sudden shyness as she senses a stomach growl threatening to resound throughout the soundless room. Rory realizes she hasn't eaten anything today. She crosses her arms, pleading with her body to keep quiet, but the awkward and unattractive sound is released and seems to vibrate off the still and attentive walls.

Jess smirks. "Why didn't you just say you were hungry, Gilmore?"

A gentle nervous laugh escapes her as she fidgets in embarrassment.

"I think you've had enough Poe for one day," Jess states. "There's this restaurant you gotta try."


	3. Pat's and the Park

**Chapter 3: Pat's and the Park**

The sign attached to the side of the restaurant indicates they've arrived at Pat's King of Steaks, and Rory announces, "Home of the original Philly Cheesesteak."

"I'm impressed," Jess says, complimenting her knowledge of Philly trivia. "No tour of the town is complete without it."

As they step inside, Rory knows she needs to stay very close to Jess so they don't get separated in the large crowd, eager for an early lunch. She feels a little embarrassed when her arm brushes against his but he doesn't seem to mind. Jess orders their cheesesteaks at the first counter, and then moves to the second to request their fries and sodas.

Since the restaurant is packed with people, he suggests an alternative spot for eating.

After a short 10-minute drive they reach JFK Plaza, better known as Love Park for its iconic LOVE Sculpture. The letters in the word "love" are thick in display and deep red in color. The first two letters sit atop the other two.

Shaded by towering trees they sit, side by side, on the low concrete wall facing the sculpture. Love Park is enclosed by sleek downtown skyscrapers, but Rory finds the most captivating piece of the area is what's behind the sculpture – a fountain erupting like an active volcano, shooting out water that sparkles like diamonds in the July sun.

Rory wonders if the park was part of Jess' original itinerary. Perhaps he even knew it would be so busy at Pat's that they'd be forced to bring their lunches elsewhere.

As a gentle breeze sweeps past Rory she tries to send her curious thoughts along with it. But the one thought that remains, haunting her mind, is if Jess knows that she and Logan broke up. This romantic atmosphere and the fun of the last few hours stir up in her a stronger desire to make sure he knows the truth.

He seems to read the thoughts she sent away with the wind. "I needed to find somewhere close so you could get down to eating. That stomach of yours was getting pretty restless."

"Thank you for considering my hunger needs." She decides not to tease him about his choice of park. For some reason she senses that it would make her feel uncomfortable too.

Rory lifts the massive sandwich up to her eyes, rotating it in her hands as if on a turntable. Like a cheetah ready to tear into its fresh kill, her teeth chomp down for their first bite. The cheesesteak is a warm combination of gooey Cheez Whiz and thin shreds of rib-eye steak.

She is relishing in the moment when Jess launches into conversation. "You're backpacking Europe again, huh?"

After a few long and awkward moments of chewing, Rory swallows and says, "My mom and I did the whole hostel thing, but this time I mostly have places to stay. A few of the journalists I worked with on the campaign trail gave me some contacts, but yeah, I'm still just bringing my trusty backpack. Baggage isn't really my thing." Rory grins.

"Can't say that I blame you. And you'll be doing some freelance writing?"

"That's the plan. I'll be working on some articles for travel magazines here in the States that are interested in pieces about young Americans and their experiences in Europe. It's all on spec, so we'll see."

"Must be scary… going without a job."

Rory's eyes dart away. "Yeah, kinda... I'm hoping it leads to a full-time feature writer position with one of the U.S. magazines."

"You'll do great, Rory. You always do."

To reassure herself more than to convince him, she says, "My college professors said they hadn't seen such good writing in a long time. And not everyone has experience as the editor of the Yale Daily News. That's pretty impressive."

Pausing for a moment, she wavers. "I hope they want my writing or I'll be coming home _real_ soon." Rory wraps her arms around her waist, shielding herself from the unknown.

They eat in uncomfortable silence for a minute before Jess says, "Have some more fries," offering her one. "They make everything okay."

She smiles at the silly gesture and takes it. The silence that follows is more relaxed. Rory absorbs the environment, considering how life in a big city like Philadelphia is similar to life in Stars Hollow. She listens to the leaves above her rustle on the trees. She watches a little boy squeal with excitement as he runs up to the massive fountain.

But she also notices ways in which life is very different. Rushing to appointments and luncheons, businessmen with leather briefcases are dressed in suits worth more than the average person's car.

"Would you look around?" Rory asks as a rhetorical question. "These people got places to go. People in Stars Hollow – they have nowhere to go."

"You got that right."

"I just mean that in Stars Hollow people move like … like they're snails. And that's fine; they have their own happy pace. But look around here," she says, making a casual gesture with her hand toward the people hurrying by. "These are not snails, my friend."

"And what are they?" he asks with amused curiosity.

Pondering, she says, "These are carpenter ants – focused and efficient."

"And you probably wouldn't want them in your house either," Jess adds.

His comment registers as a vague whisper in her mind, as she is still immersed in her surroundings. Rory looks forward to practicing her observational skills in Europe, hoping to come up with more impressive comparisons to cultures than by referring to them as small creepy creatures. She'd rather not insult all of Europe and be responsible for starting World War III.

Her wandering eyes fall on the bright LOVE Sculpture, reminding her that she still needs to bring up the Logan situation.

Rory's legs sway from side to side as her nervousness increases. She leans in a little closer to him.

"Jess," she begins with hesitation.

He looks deep into her bright blue eyes, waiting.

"I wanted to tell you – in case you hadn't heard, I mean – that me and L—"

Her cell phone shakes with fury in her pocket, the sound of an alarm bell crying out in protest to her near-profession.

"Oh no, one hour until my flight leaves," she says, gathering her trash and slinging her purse over her shoulder.

Jess sucks in a deep, controlled breath. "Then let's get going."

On the ride back to the airport Jess says, "Off to Ireland first. You've probably been listening to Celtic music for weeks to make you feel like a native."

She rests her head on the seat. "Sometimes you know me too well, Jess Mariano."

"And I always have." The sincerity and passion with which he says it catches Rory off guard and she blushes.

Dying to bring to light what she's been longing to, she can't understand why it's so difficult. Would it really change that much about their relationship? Then again, she remembers his enthusiasm in kissing her the last time he thought she was single...

Rory is surprised by how much she craves his kisses – warm, eager and excited, but with a tenderness that makes her feel comfortable and safe.

Standing again near the security checkpoint, it feels as if they never left the airport. And yet, it also feels like they've been touring the city for days.

Rory realizes that even though most of the time their paths in life are separate, each time the paths merge she and Jess are able to fall back into perfect step. They walk close together, savoring each other's company. Inevitably their paths break off, forcing them apart until the next time, which, they know, may be years later.

The last time their paths parted, it was in pain. Since she misled him in person at his open house, she feels that she needs to make things right in person as well.

Jess says, "It was good seeing you today, Rory."

"Jess, I –" The words she is desperate to speak are trapped in her throat.

 _If I tell him now it might just complicate things. Maybe another time would be better._

Rory settles for saying, "I can't wait to see your movie." Defeated, she walks away.

Sauntering closer to the security checkpoint line, Rory stops and looks over her shoulder to see if Jess started to leave yet. But he remains where she left him, still as a statue, watching after her with a sorrowful expression that she wasn't supposed to see.

Rory bites her bottom lip and finds within herself enough courage to force her feet to march back to him.

"Jess," she begins again, with renewed determination. "Do you remember at the open house when you asked if I fixed everything and there was that one thing that I – that wasn't fixed?"

The puzzled look on his face indicates that he did not expect this question. His face tightens and he nods.

"That one thing is fixed now too."

"Really?" he asks in surprise.

"Yeah, right after graduation, actually. I haven't talked to him since." Rory's amazed by how light the confession makes her feel.

"Okay," Jess says. She sees a similar glint in his eyes to the one he had when they stood here just a few hours ago, reunited. But this time his excitement seems to run deeper.

With a timid smile Rory says, "Thanks, Jess. Thanks for believing in me."

She turns to walk away but his hand wraps around her wrist. He moves his chest into her back, and she catches her breath. Rory twists around to face him, their lips so close to touching.

The corners of his mouth turn up and he moves in. She closes her eyes in anticipation, but her lips remain untouched. Instead his lips press into her cheek, his stubble brushing against her smooth skin.

This kiss is different than any he's given her before. Although she's loved every kiss they've shared, this one seems more mature… more deliberate.

Jess frees her wrist and steps back. His anguished expression reveals the depth of his pain in letting her leave.

She raises a hand for an awkward wave. "B-bye, Jess."

Her heart sinks as she steps into the security line. She doesn't look back once, fearing the single tear sliding down her kissed cheek would be followed by countless others.


	4. A Full Irish Breakfast

**Chapter 4: A Full Irish Breakfast**

Unusual for Rory, she sleeps for most of the six-hour flight, going in and out of Celtic music.

Before shutting off her phone in Philly she remembered to text Lane and especially Lorelai, who'd left at least five messages wondering if she arrived and what she was up to. Rory had been caught up in her short visit with Jess and didn't bother to check her phone.

And when she did respond she was still too raw from the emotional farewell that she decided to hold off on mentioning that the two had met up. Was the kiss meant as a goodbye or as the start of something new? The question haunted her even while texting her best friend and mom.

As Rory anticipates the plane's descent onto the Emerald Isle she imagines sheep hovering like clouds over lush green fields. But since it's after midnight she sees only the fireflies of Dublin's city lights glowing against the darkness.

With the late flight in, the Walsh family isn't meeting her at the airport until ten that morning so Rory stays at the nearby O'Calligan's Inn.

The tawny paint is chipping off the walls and the bed's frayed comforter is a washed-out version of a previous deeper shade of red. But with the cheap rate and free airport shuttle Rory doesn't complain about its less-than-five-star appearance.

After texting Lorelai and several others to let them know she made it she considers telling Jess but isn't sure if he expects her to check in. Rory decides to wait until she's at the Walshes. _I'll have more to report then._

As she finds herself alone in Europe for the first time, her international phone plan makes her feel like her loved ones aren't an ocean away. She's more grateful for it now than when her grandparents first gifted it to her.

But Rory wasn't surprised when Richard and Emily had insisted that she keep them informed as to her whereabouts and all but said outright that a condition of their "gift" was to stay with some of their so-called friends this time. She figures it won't be too much trouble to look up just one of them and satisfy her grandparents.

Lying in bed, Rory remembers backpacking and her first introduction to Ireland. She and her mom were in London on their last stop of the trip when Lorelai overheard girls talking about going to Dublin to stalk Bono. Rory's solitary memory of Dublin consists of snacking on crackers and cheese for two days at the bar in the Clarence Hotel.

Images of Ireland in travel magazines and on travel blogs mock her, as they serve as reminders that she didn't get to see any of it: the rolling hills, majestic castles or even a flock of sheep grazing near a quaint cottage. As much as she loved traveling Europe with her mom, there's a part of Rory that's looking forward to taking a different approach to the continent – one that doesn't involve stalking musicians.

The next morning Rory makes her way back to the airport and waits at the baggage claim for the Walsh family. She spots a little girl, about four or five years old, whose thin cinnamon-brown curls lay against a golden dress. Standing with her parents, she holds a sign that reads: _Roarie_.

A warm smile spreads across Rory's face. _Close enough_.

Approaching the trio, she asks, "Excuse me, are you the Walshes?"

"We are," the father confirms in his thick Irish brogue.

Pointing to one parent and then to the other, Rory guesses, "Cody and Ashlyn, right?"

"That's right," Ashlyn replies. "And you must be Rory. So nice to meet you." Her ballerina-like voice prances on the air. "And this is our daughter Brianna."

The little girl lowers the sign and slinks behind her mother's leg, eyes still fixed on the stranger.

Rory bends down to eye level. "Hi Brianna. Thank you for the nice sign."

The corners of Brianna's mouth turn up into a shy grin.

"Let me get that for you," Cody says, reaching for Rory's backpack.

Ashlyn asks, "Are you hungry, Rory?"

Brianna's mouth hangs open as she watches Rory devour in haste a Full Irish Breakfast, including eggs, potatoes, thick red tomato slices, black and white puddings, bacon and sausage.

Besides the cheesesteak with Jess, Rory hasn't had a notable meal since the night before she left Stars Hollow and Sookie catered her going-away party in the town square.

Rory's fork dives into the eggs – warm, light, fluffy, and coming fresh from the family's chicken coop.

"Our son Nolan is out feeding the pigs but should be in soon," Ashlyn says as Rory shovels into her mouth another generous portion of the birds' contribution to her meal.

Cody comments, "We really appreciate you coming to help us with the chores. It isn't easy running a farm, but it's well worth it."

"I can get started right after breakfast, if you'd like," Rory offers through mouthfuls.

He shakes his head. "I wouldn't hear of it. Take the day off and settle in. We'll start tomorrow."

Rory believes that working the farm for a few hours each morning is well worth the benefits. Her room and board are taken care of, and she'll get most of the day to wander the city, immersing herself in Irish culture and writing her articles.

The back door screeches open and the energetic voice of a young man echoes through the foyer. "Stupid stinking swine. I can't wait to give the worst chores to the new girl." He chuckles with pleasure. "When is she coming?"

Ashlyn's face turns the color of the fresh juicy tomatoes on Rory's plate.

A teenage boy appears in the doorway, his head down as he struggles to kick off his boots. Tossing them to the corner he raises his eyes, which are met with astonished expressions from every face in the room. He recognizes all but one of them and knows he's busted.

Cody's broad frame tenses up. "Rory, this is our son, Nolan, though we don't always care to admit it."

After exchanging awkward pleasantries no other sound is heard in the house but the cat clock ticking on the wall behind Nolan.

Brianna breaks the silence, erupting with hysterical laughter.

Startled, everyone turns. This is the first sound Rory's heard come from the little Irish girl who hunches over with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

Puzzled by his sister's outburst, he asks, "What?"

She points at him with one hand while the other still holds her stomach. "You're so bad!"

"Come here." Grinning, Nolan makes the few long strides toward Brianna and scoops her up in his arms.

"No!" she screams. Her joy is infectious, spilling onto the other three.

Cody reassures Rory that Nolan will keep the smelliest jobs. He rubs his hands over Nolan's bushy red hair, causing it to stick up in every direction.

Nolan sets Brianna down and swats at his dad in playful defense.

Ashlyn joins in with the family torture session, tickling Brianna, saying, "Now who's causing trouble?"

Brianna keeps laughing.

A sense of peace engulfs Rory as she observes their interactions. For the first time she starts to wonder if – and even hope that – perhaps someday she will have a happy family of her own, beginning with a loving husband.


	5. Leprechaun Hunting

**Chapter 5: Leprechaun Hunting**

On a Sunday morning two weeks later Rory wraps herself snugly in a hand-knitted blanket and sits in the wooden rocking chair by the window of her upstairs bedroom. Gazing out onto the empty pasture covered with a delicate fog she takes a slow, cautious sip from her steaming cup of Barry's Tea.

Sundays are a treat, as there are fewer chores and they start a bit later. She enjoys taking the extra time in the morning to write, read and reflect.

Lane's been begging for a picture of Rory's window view so Rory snaps a shot on her phone and texts it to her friend.

Her message back reads: _That is gorgeous! Sure beats waking up each morning to trash cans and backyard fences._

Eight months ago the Van Gerbig family moved into a small simple house only a few streets down from their most reliable babysitter – Mrs. Kim.

Since Rory arrived in Dublin, Lane's said that she is determined to visit her overseas. But as much as Rory loves the idea, she can't see it working out.

Lorelai also mentions making a trip but Rory wonders if she's just hopeful like Lane. Before Rory left her mom said she wanted to stow herself away in some unsuspecting traveler's luggage but that Luke wouldn't approve.

Thoughts of Luke lead to thoughts of Jess. Rory texted Jess late on her first night at the Walshes, thanking him for the great visit in Philly and letting him know that she arrived on the farm.

Throughout the next couple of days she looked at her phone more than she cared to admit, hoping to hear from him. Rory thought maybe the time difference threw him off and that he then forgot to respond. After a few days she figured he wasn't getting back to her because of his busy schedule with the upcoming movie release. And when almost a week passed without hearing from him she stopped coming up with excuses.

At the beginning of the following week he called and left voicemail while she was in the field helping Cody shear the sheep. Jess said that he hoped things were going well and that she made it in okay.

His voice sounded sad, even though he tried to conceal it with an air of disinterest. Rory hated that he thought she didn't let him know she made it to Ireland, but she was relieved he wasn't ignoring her.

She saved the voice message and called him right back. Her call went to voicemail and their game of phone tag continued on. Although their valiant efforts to talk haven't succeeded, Rory is grateful that her texts seem to be going through now.

Her cell starts ringing, and she takes a deep breath before looking closer. Although wishing for someone else, she isn't too disappointed to see "Mom" on the ID.

"What are you doing up so early?" Rory asks.

In her best Irish accent Lorelai says, "Well, top o' the morning to you, too."

"Sorry, Mom. You're just not usually awake at four in the morning. Has Luke finally convinced you there's life in the world before six A-M?"

"No, nothing crazy like that. Babette just found a special new interest."

Rory's voice drops. "That can't be good."

"Not unless you like waking up to roosters every morning."

"Please say she didn't."

Lorelai's sarcastic chipper tone raises several octaves. "Oh, she did. His name is Jeremiah."

"Jeremiah the Rooster? And Taylor lets her get away with that?"

"He's the one who thought it was a good idea – something about Stars Hollow needing to be more like that proverbial bird that gets up at some crazy hour of the morning to catch breakfast."

Rory shakes her head. "Taylor, Taylor."

"I know. I hope there aren't any farm animals disturbing your sleep."

"Surprisingly not," Rory replies with gratitude.

"Well, something to look forward to when you come home. That is, unless Luke takes a rifle to little Jeremiah first."

"Sometimes accidents happen."

"True, true." Lorelai's thoughts seem to be elsewhere, and Rory suspects that her mom didn't just call about roosters and potential animal fatalities.

"So," Lorelai begins, "have you talked with Jess lately?"

Rory squirms in her chair. She had told Lorelai in passing about her time in Philadelphia but tried to downplay it the best she could.

Luke was thrilled by the news, hoping it meant Rory and his nephew would get back together. His unusual enthusiasm put Lorelai more on edge.

"No, not much," Rory says, trying to sound disinterested.

Lorelai's current attitude toward Jess is similar to her previous attitude toward Logan – polite but awkward and distant. Lorelai isn't at the point of trusting Jess not to hurt Rory, saying it will just take time for her to be okay with the two keeping in close contact again.

She admits that Jess has matured and worked hard to make the most of his life. It also means a lot to Lorelai that he offered Luke a generous check to thank him for taking Jess in and believing in him.

"And your writing's going good?" Lorelai asks.

Rory releases a deep sigh, happy for no more Jess questions.

"Pretty well. I submitted a couple articles. Just waiting to hear back."

"On to London next!" Lorelai exclaims.

"I don't even want to think about London yet. There's so much more I want to see here, and it'll be impossible to get everything in with just two more weeks."

"I'm sure the fam will help with that. They're still treating you well, right?"

Rory grins, thinking about Walsh family fun and the places they've taken her already. She's danced to live Irish music at the Cobblestone Pub and learned about the city's Medieval and Viking history at the museum Dublinia.

"Rory?" Lorelai asks after a long pause.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she replies, "Yeah, they've been great."

"They're not replacing your beloved mother, are they?"

Rory smiles. "Never."

"Okay, good. Then we can hang up now. Bye," Lorelai jokes.

Catching a glimpse of the clock on her dresser Rory says, "I really do have to go now."

Lorelai quips in a Southern accent, "You best get a move on, Missy. Them cows ain't gonna milk themselves."

"I'm not in Alabama, Mom."

Struggling to get back into proper character, Lorelai attempts the phrase "drink, music, and a good time," which hangs above many of the pubs in Ireland: _ól, ceol, agus craic!_

But Lorelai's version comes out as, "Ohkel ugiss crack."

"That was terrible," Rory states.

"Yeah, well, my Gaelic is a little rusty."

"Bye, Mom," says Rory.

"Happy leprechaun hunting."

The next couple of weeks pass quicker than the first two. Rory and the Walshes strolled the grounds of the National Botanic Gardens, immersing themselves in the vibrant colors of nature. She even took a few days to observe the locals at the café Queen of Tarts, where she wrote for work and read for pleasure.

Although Jess kept coming to mind, he occupied her thoughts the most when her hands clutched a good book; Rory ached to discuss literature with him like she used to.

Between the time zone differences and the extra commitments Jess has with the upcoming debut of his book's feature film, Rory and he still haven't connected over the phone. She told him through text a few days ago that she is off to England soon. He wished her safe travels but also said he needed to tell her something, making Rory both curious and anxious.

She prays he isn't dating the attractive lead actress from his movie. In moments of weakness Rory admits she's jealous of the hours Jess spent on set with Kandy Jaysin and the rest of the star-studded cast.

Sitting at her gate in the Dublin Airport she recalls her bittersweet goodbye with the Walshes, who now consider her an honorary member of their family and encouraged her to visit soon.

Rory's phone vibrates, and Jess' name pops up on the screen. As much as she's looked forward to this for weeks, she freezes up.

What could he have to tell her?

A few more seconds slink by before she answers. "Hey, Jess."

"Hey, where are you?"

"Getting ready to board my flight to London, why?" she asks.

"I'll be in London in a couple days for the movie premiere – and you're coming with me."


	6. British Bliss

**Chapter 6: British Bliss**

A movie premiere? _Rory_?

She didn't get many details out of Jess in their brief phone conversation before her flight but he promised to fill her in when they met today at St. James Park, the oldest of the eight Royal Parks.

As she waits for Jess she leans over the edge of the park's lake and squints into it, sun rays floating along the moving water, her reflection disfigured by the ripples below. In this serene atmosphere she thinks about Lewis and Matilda Price, the couple in their eighties whom she's staying with in their first-floor London flat. They remind her of the sweet grandparents she never had.

Last night after dinner the trio sat on the porch watching the sun set and eating their roly-poly, a jam pudding baked in pastry dough. The Price couple held hands, which looked identical in their frail wrinkled state. When she looked up from her dessert she caught them exchanging playful and mischievous glances, as if speaking a secret and personal language that they perfected over more than 60 years of marriage.

Rory's thoughts are pulled back to her surroundings as a strong whiff of cooked chicken soars along the wind. A man in his fifties sits on a smooth tan park bench nearby, chomping down on his lunch sandwich.

She turns back to the lake where mute swans glide across the water with the grace of ballroom dancers.

Interest in the atmosphere dissipates when she feels gentle familiar arms wrap around her waist.

Before facing him she jokes, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"If you don't, now would be a pretty good time to yell for the Queen's Guard," Jess says.

"Yeah? You think I could get an exclusive tour of the palace?"

He says, "Probably, if you play up the distressed-damsel angle well enough."

Jess drops his arms from her waist and weaves a hand into hers.

Rory nestles her hand deeper into his, regretting how long it's been since her hand touched his.

This park's atmosphere reminds Rory of their time together in Love Park a month ago, but today's views enhance the experience in a more grand and regal way.

The bursting fountain on the lake in London could swallow up the one in Love Park, and instead of seeing the Philly skyline as the backdrop to the fountain, Rory takes in the enormity of Buckingham Palace. Its majestic gray and white steeples crowd the concentrated area, intimidating potential threats by its formidable and imposing presence.

They walk in comfortable silence around the lake, absorbing the warmth and beauty of St. James Park. Rory feels their touch as the only form of communication they need right now, blissful in their new unspoken relationship.

Several minutes pass before Jess leads with, "So, the premiere…"

"Yeah," Rory says, "what's going on? I thought the premiere would be in L.A."

"The _U.S._ one will be, but since most of the filming was done in Europe it's premiering here first – at the Odeon Leicester Square, actually."

She recognizes the name from the thorough research she's done on the topic since Jess' initial invitation. It's the most frequent venue for these types of events, and it's the largest single-screen theater in the United Kingdom, seating more than 1,500 people.

"And you want to take me?" Rory struggles to comprehend this incredible truth.

Jess pulls her closer and nuzzles her cheek. "Don't act all surprised."

Rory's face begins to heat up.

"What am I supposed to wear?" she asks.

Jess shrugs with indifference. "Something you'd wear to a movie premiere."

"I left my red-carpet dress at home," Rory states.

Jess adds, "Along with your handgun."

"Yes, along with my handgun."

"So you'll get a new one," Jess says. Continuing, his expression turns serious. "Since I invited you, you gotta let me pay for the dress."

Her instinct is to refuse, but her appearance has implications on his career and reputation – as stupid as that is, she knows it's how show biz works. Plus, he _was_ the one to invite her, so it wasn't like she begged to tag along and then asked him to put up the money.

As she's ready to concede, he says, "On one condition."

Her eyebrow lifts in question.

"Whatever amount I give you, you can't spend a pound less."

Rory takes a deep and humbled breath, suspecting the sum to be substantial and that she'd be inclined to argue against it. But she acquiesces with a slight nod.

Quiet excitement lights up his face, as he seems much more eager to give the money than she is to spend it.

Redirecting the conversation from money and materialism she says, "A lot of the filming was done in Europe, huh? Which cities?"

Jess rattles off locations with the same enthusiasm she'd expect to hear from him reading off a grocery list. "Paris, Prague, Glasgow, Frankfurt and here."

"Wow, Jess, I had no idea," she says, amazed by the dream opportunities.

"Cities are cities. Don't get me wrong, it was a ton of fun but you can find something attractive anywhere – even in strange tiny Connecticut towns." His eyes reveal the rest of the story.

She grins in understanding and asks, "Did you spend a lot of time in London?"

"Just a few weeks."

She bites her lip, restricting her next thought from forming into words.

Jess catches her internal struggle and says, "Just ask."

After a few more seconds of resistance she caves. "Did you, you know, have certain people that you hung out with when you weren't working on set?

"Do you mean did I hang out with any girls?" Jess teases.

Rory looks away to conceal her crazed curiosity.

"Most of the cast was around my age so I hung out with them a lot." He specifies, saying, "I dated a few of the girls but nothing serious."

Rory suppresses a sigh, which would make her profound relief too obvious.

The subtle increase of pressure from his fingers to her hand lets Rory know that no one's ever measured up to her in his heart.

A terrifying thought comes to Rory and she freezes.

Jess' eyes fix on her anxious expression. "What is it?"

She utters, "The premiere."

"Yeah?"

"The premiere – it's tomorrow."

"That is correct," Jess confirms, not seeing the problem.

"So I need to get a dress _today_ ," Rory says in a panic.

Jess shakes his head. "Don't worry, you'll have one before you can say 'celebrity suck-ups.'"

"You clearly have never shopped for dresses."

"Can't say that I have."

"You taught me a new kind of math today," Jess says, carrying the bulky clump of white plastic, reminiscent of Atlas upholding the heavens.

Each step forward is a small success as they approach the Prices' front door. He explains, "Five hours plus 15 stores equals one dress."

"Mom and I have topped that in a day," Rory declares.

Jess says, "Sixteen-hour days on set were never so exhausting."

"I'm not going to say, 'I told you so.'"

Jess reacts with a playful glare. "Well, thank you for that." He nods to the dress, saying, "Can't wait to see it on you."

"No peeking," Rory warns.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

A strange sensation surfaces in Rory. The exchange is like one between a bride and her groom in regard to keeping the dress a secret until their wedding day.

Her confused expression is interpreted as concern over attending such an important party.

Jess says, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. You'll love it."

"You act like you've done this a million times before."

He passes the heap of dress on to her as they stop near the door.

Jess shrugs and leans in closer. "It can't be that complicated - just a couple of cameras, some paparazzi and a lot of fake smiles."

"Is that supposed to make me feel –"

Jess cups Rory's head in his hands and, with passionate enthusiasm, presses his lips onto hers.


	7. Green Eyes in London

**Chapter 7: Green Eyes in London**

Rory's hands tremble as she wiggles into her premiere dress. A hairstylist and a makeup artist from _The Crideon Chronicles_ left the Prices' home a couple of minutes ago. Thanks to their high regard for Jess, they were happy to do up Rory for the big night, free of charge. She would have felt guilty if Jess donated additional funds to her charity case.

The young woman she spies in the full-length mirror reminds her of someone she knows but it's difficult to place her with the heavy eye liner, deep red lips and sparkling cheeks. This Mirror Girl must come from another dimension, one where each person's model version lives.

She smooths out her floor-length dress and twirls, which she'd have felt too shy to do if anyone were watching. But she would soon be in the public eye, and that reality makes her palms sweat and her stomach twist into knots. Last night's sleep was interrupted by the fearful thoughts of tripping in her four-inch stiletto-heeled shoes, stuttering in conversation with high-profile celebrities and a myriad of other potential disasters.

Her heart leaps to her throat when a knock comes from the front door. Rory steals one last glance in the mirror, running her fingers through her long curled hair, and dashes out of the bedroom.

She draws in a deep breath and exhales as she turns the handle. Jess grins back at her from the doorway, his hands shoved into the pant pockets of his jet black suit. A white buttoned shirt peeks out from behind his blazer and narrow sleek black tie. She's never seen him look more like a celebrity than he does right now.

Jess in turn studies every piece of Rory's new appearance: her smooth hair drawn up on one side by a tiny red rose hairpin, her sequined wine-colored dress and matching shoes.

They both start in unison: "You look…" Neither can find a word worthy of their feelings and, instead, allow a sweet smile between them to complete the sentence.

Jess extends an arm to his date.

Filled with nervous excitement, she links her arm with his as they walk toward their limo.

Rory doesn't know if the blotches in her vision will ever go away. In rapid succession, the camera flashes continue bombarding them on their walk down the red carpet at Odeon Leicester Square.

 _Just keep smiling_ , she thinks, forcing the corners of her mouth to remain upright.

Rory envies Jess for his charming nonchalant expression. If she attempted one she'd come off looking jaded or creepy.

When she notices TV reporters interviewing the couple ahead of them the blood drains from her face. What if they interview Rory about her life? She considers her possible responses to the question, "And what does the girlfriend of the famous and hunky novelist do?"

What can she say but that she's submitted a few freelance articles and hasn't heard back from anyone yet? Or that she hopes for a full-time position with one of these publications after they fall in love with her writing?

Surrounded by top Hollywood producers and actors, she realizes how pathetic it all sounds for a Yale graduate with a writing career in mind, especially when compared to the enormous success of her boyfriend.

Even her thought of writing a travel blog and turning her European excursion into a book is nothing now but a dream.

Her palms start to sweat, making her glad their arms are touching instead of their hands. Every step forward is a step closer to the reporters.

She turns to Jess, who seems unaffected by the whole scenario. Behind the police guards and the velvet rope divider crazed girl fans squeal, "You're so hot, Jess! We love you!" She knows celebrities are used to this kind of treatment but hearing strangers call to her boyfriend in that way repulses her.

The couple ahead of them pass the reporters, and Jess and Rory are about to become their next victims.

Without warning the crowd bursts into louder and more energetic cheers. The interviewers set their gaze on something passed Jess and Rory, and they also turn to see the cause of the commotion.

Kandy Jaysin and Terry Wexford step out of their black stretch limousine.

This hot Hollywood couple and the co-stars of _The_ _Crideon Chronicles_ are beautiful in photos but in real life remind Rory of Greek mythological gods. Rory's glamour melts away to reveal the mere mortal she is when compared to Kandy Jaysin.

Jess explains the hysteria to Rory. "On the show biz food chain actors outrank writers."

Rory's never been so grateful for being snubbed or for knowing Jess hasn't been serious with any girls during their time apart, especially _her_.

She pulls Jess closer as they continue their red-carpet march.

"You doin' all right?" Jess asks.

Through the gritted teeth of her phony smile she mumbles, "I'm good."

He whispers, "Almost there."

They reach the edge of the red carpet and step into the glittering lobby. An ostentatious chandelier lights the path to the theater.

Once inside the multi-level seating complex they're led by ushers to their assigned row. Rory and Jess are settling into their seats when Terry and Kandy approach. Terry invites Kandy to slide in first, which will seat her next to Jess.

The writers stand to greet the actors. Terry shakes their hands, and Kandy hugs Rory before planting a hearty kiss on Jess' cheek.

Even though the cameras are gone, the London native continues to smile. Rory recognizes that Terry's happy disposition is authentic, but she's unsure what to think of his Australian counterpart; she could be as sweet or as rotten as her name's sake.

"Darling," Kandy says to Jess, "have you been back to the Roof Gardens yet?"

"Nah, not this time," Jess says.

"Well, you must take your girlfriend." Kandy's sugary smile falls on Rory as she explains, "It is such a gorgeous rooftop garden and bar. After the last day of filming several of us got together to celebrate and –" her squealing laughter halts the explanation, and her hand rests on Terry's shoulder. "Oh, Darling, can you say it? I just can't collect myself."

Terry begins, "George, our production coordinator, he's in his sixties but sometimes acts like he wants to be our age. Well, he – "

Kandy interrupts, continuing on. "George had too many drinks and climbed up on the ledge, claiming his dream was to be a tightrope walker. There were hundreds of people at the bottom of the seven-story building, enjoying live music. They began to panic, thinking he was trying to commit suicide." She erupts into another set of high-pitch laughs.

Rory feigns amusement, not finding humor in the story of a man about to fall to his death. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Jess says, seeming annoyed by George in general.

She must be missing the punchline.

Besides for this story, Kandy neglects to include Rory in her conversations. She speaks a few times to Terry but most of her attention is on Jess, often touching his arm as she recalls funny moments together.

As the lights dim, Jess holds Rory's hand. She can't help but sneak side glances at Kandy who appears to be moving in closer to Jess. Rory mirrors the action.

When the lights come on after the showing, Jess asks Rory, "What's the expert critic's opinion?"

"It was a strong visual depiction of the book," Rory says in a dignified manner.

Jess adds, "But it doesn't do the book justice."

"Of course not." Rory smirks. She withholds sharing her thoughts on the co-stars' portrayals of Dehrik and Marian. Terry played his character well but Rory didn't share the same sentiments about Kandy's acting, though Rory admits biases may be shaping her opinion.

As the rest of the theater-goers spill into the lobby, the four stand close beneath the chandelier, with Kandy standing a little too close to Jess. Terry seems unconcerned, which makes Rory wonder if their relationship goes only as far as the paparazzi's cameras.

"Remember our little day trip to Bamberg?" Kandy asks Jess. "What a gorgeous German town you took me to! And our 'Little Venice' of Klein Venedig," she sighs.

Rory envies Kandy for more than her impeccable pronunciation of German; she also envies her for the romantic travel experiences she shared with Jess.

Kandy turns to Rory, advising, "You be sure to hold on to this one," ogling Jess with a ferocious hunger.

"Oh, I intend to," Rory declares, striving to suppress her simmering emotions.

"Yes, be sure to…" Kandy says under her breath.

"Well, we really must be going," Kandy exclaims. "Enjoy the rest of your night! It was so good to meet you, Rory. You're simply adorable. And Jess," she starts, gazing into his eyes, each word spoken with emphasis, "it was incredible to see you again. Let's not wait so long for the next time."

Her kiss crushes into his cheek, so close to his lips that hers touch the side of his mouth. Rory's heart races, knowing that this "accident" was very deliberate. What's worse is seeing that Kandy pressed hard enough to leave a light pink spot from her lip stick. It's as if Kandy tried to leave her mark on him to indicate "he'll be mine."

Rory summons all of her will power to refrain from rubbing the smudge off right then. She glares at the actress, knowing now that this type of candy should be avoided: attractive on the outside but rotten to the core.

On their ride home to the Prices' flat Rory chooses her words with care. "Kandy is very friendly."

"Yeah, she's quite the flirter." He leans in and whispers for dramatic effect, "Low self-esteem."

Pointing to the side of his mouth Rory observes, "You have a little low self-esteem on your bottom lip."

Jess uses the back of his hand to wipe away the makeup.

They arrive at her temporary home, and Rory realizes she'll be leaving for Paris in just a few days.

"I guess you'll be heading back to Philly soon," she says, dejected.

"Not just yet…"

"Oh, of course," she responds, assuming he's sticking around London to hang with his cast buddies and _Kandy_.

Rory's gaze falls to the ground.

His fingers lift her chin, and she looks up at Jess.

With playful eyes he says, "I hear France is lovely this time of year."


	8. French Twist, Part Deux

**Chapter 8: French Twist, Part Deux**

Jess sits close to Rory and stares at the page, engrossed in a book. He's been ripping through them so fast that Rory's lost track of what he's reading.

Their week in Paris together is half over and most of it has been spent writing and reading in their favorite café La Tasse du Marais. The dim lights, the traditional French music and the sweet and tangy _tart aux fruits_ keep them coming back.

The Walsh family farm was quiet enough for Rory's writing so when she did go to the Irish cafés it was for the fun of it. But since she's living in Paris with her grandparents' friends her café-writing is a necessity. Staying with Harold and Darlene reminds her too much of living at Richard and Emily's. Her time at the Gilmores' was not the happiest of her life: estranged from her mom who also didn't like her boyfriend back then and floating with little direction in her life.

Sneaking a sidelong glance at Jess, she grins, grateful for his patience in spending this time with her as she works at achieving her goal. She insisted on sending out at least five articles this week and told him that they could explore the city once she's done.

Since the premiere, motivation in her career efforts dramatically increased. She even started up a travel blog and jotted down notes for the book she plans to write about her travels.

She slipped by the reporters during the premiere but doesn't want to fear them all her life, hoping she and Jess will be together for many more public appearances.

The French woman at the corner table spreads a heaping portion of grape jam over her toast, and Rory muses that the café has never received jam from Sochelle.

She shakes her head, remembering her mom's pathetic lie to Luke when they came back from Europe without bringing him a souvenir. _Fruits de la Terre. Oh boy._

Rory's phone vibrates. _She reads minds from across continents._

"It's my mom. I'll just be a couple minutes," Rory promises, walking toward the exit.

"Have fun," he says, prying his eyes away from the book.

Rory answers, "Hey, Mom."

"Is there anything my estranged daughter would like to tell me?"

Rory searches her mind for what she could have forgotten to share since their last conversation more than a week ago.

"How was your red carpet debut?" Lorelai asks.

 _Oops._

"I'm sorry, Mom. Things have been really crazy lately. I wanted to tell you," which is half true since it involves the "J" word.

"I had to find out from Miss Patty that my only daughter was rubbing elbows with Hollywood's top celebrities as the date of her new – and old – boyfriend."

Rory's face drops. Did Jess tell Luke or did Lorelai just assume they were official?

" _Je suis désolée_ ," Rory says, attempting to crack the thin layer of ice covering their conversation.

"All right," she sighs. "I'll accept your apology if you bring me back a steaming hot bowl of _soupe à l'oignon_."

"How about I send you a picture?"

"Fair enough. So what are you and Jess up to this week?" Lorelai blurts out.

Rory's face scrunches together. "How did you know he came with me?"

Lorelai fumbles with her words then explains, "Hello, you two are like the hottest gossip in the tabloids."

Even if that's true, Rory senses there's something Lorelai isn't sharing. She hates that their relationship needs to be long-distance and that it's hurting their special mother-daughter bond.

"We're going to visit the Louvre tonight and the Eiffel Tower tomorrow."

"Ah, exciting stuff you got planned before hitting up _Roma_ ," Lorelai remarks. Hesitant silence is followed by, "Don't do anything crazy that I did."

Understanding her mom's implication, Rory's response is bold. "Don't worry, Mom. I'm not getting engaged and married in Paris without telling you."

"Okay," Lorelai says, her voice trilling.

"I better get going. I love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Kid. _Au revoir_."

Rory hangs up the phone and leans against the café's brick wall. Alluding to her parents' wedding reminds her of what she was going through while they were in Paris. She had just stepped down as editor of the Yale Daily News. Lucy and Olivia came with her to Stars Hollow, and she cried to them that she didn't know what to do with her life.

A sick feeling falls into the pit of her stomach as she feels her life is now paralleling that scary time. Her elaborate trip to Europe isn't giving her any substantial direction for her career. None of her articles have even been accepted yet.

She slogs back into the café and checks her e-mail – two rejection letters for articles she wrote earlier in the trip. Another dagger plunges into the heart of her writing career.

"You should go home, Jess. You don't belong with a failure like me." Elbows propped up on the table, Rory's head slumps into her hands.

"Hey, listen. You are not a failure. These idiots, they don't know what they're doing if they're gonna be rejecting your writing. It's really good, Rory, and they'll see it."

She appreciates his support but finds that encouraging words from an already very successful writer makes the sting of her failures worse.

Composing herself Rory says, "I'm really glad you were able to come to Paris with me, Jess."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm sorry to keep you locked up in a café the whole time."

"It's cool. I haven't had much time to read lately, so it's been good. And just hanging out with you is enough for me."

Rory says, "Well, let's get out of here. We still have a few days before you need to get back for your interviews and the L.A. premiere, and I don't want to waste any more of our time cooped up when we can be wandering the streets of Paris together and eating fresh baguettes."

He grins and motions to the door. "Come on. I know what will cheer you up."

"Have another fry," Jess says, offering her one from his bag.

"These are amazing," Rory remarks between bites.

"I told you fries make everything better, especially when they're from France," he adds.

"I do love the _frites_." She wonders who is responsible for first calling them "French fries."

The sun is setting as they walk the grounds of the Musée du Louvre. The majestic museum seems to stretch on forever, engulfing them inside its courtyard. Three smaller glass and metal pyramids submit to and surround the towering Louvre Pyramid. Gushing water fountains erupt from both sides of the museum's entrance.

Rory's soft peach-colored sun dress waves in the warm summer wind. Jess stops to stroke her cheek with the back of his coarse but gentle hand, saying, "You look even more beautiful now than on the night of the premiere."

"That's impossible," Rory says, her face heating up. "Moriah and Sandy did an incredible job with my hair and makeup. And the dress and shoes you bought me were stunning. I'll never be able to repay you."

Jess shrugs off the gushing words. "It's nothing compared to the real Rory."

He draws her into a slow tender kiss.

The next night Jess takes Rory to the Champ de Mars where they view the Eiffel Tower lit up with greater elegance and charm than any photo could capture.

"France is never more beautiful than at night," Rory says, absorbed in the scene.

The glow from the Eiffel Tower casts romantic shadows on Jess' face, making Rory catch her breath. It's difficult for her to believe that someone this caring, attractive, and famous chooses her.

Jess looks deep in thought so Rory decides to catch him off-guard. Her hands wrap around his neck, and she pulls herself to him, pressing her lips into his with intense enthusiasm. Enjoying the surprise, his hands touch the back of her head and move through her hair.

They release their lips and Jess whispers, "Rory, I need to tell you something."

Still caught up in the moment she breathes out, "What is it?"

"Do you remember when I came back to Connecticut for my mom's crazy Renaissance wedding?"

She gives a short nod, recalling that he showed up at Yale and tried to convince her to run away with him.

"I did it all wrong back then. I meant everything I said but I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. It was immature for me to ask you to leave everything for us to be together. But I want you to know I'm ready now to be enough of a man to start over with you anywhere – even in Stars Hollow, wherever you want."

"Jess, what are you saying?" Rory searches his face for the answer.

He drops a knee to the ground and, from a pocket of his green cargo pants, draws out a dark velvet box, opening it before her. A solitaire diamond ring glistens in the soft light reflecting off the Eiffel Tower. It's much smaller and less expensive than Jess can afford, but he knows her well enough to make this beautiful and delicate choice.

"I'm saying, let's stop going back and forth, only seeing each other every few years or every few months. I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life. Marry me, Rory Gilmore."


	9. Summertime in Rome with Pinot Grigio

**Chapter 9: Summertime in Rome with Pinot Grigio**

Instead of flying, Rory takes the long 12-hour train ride to the Eternal City, giving her time to process her recent life-altering decision.

She leans against the large heavy window, out of which she watches lush vineyards and olive groves whisk by as the train glides along the tracks. With an unexpected jolt, Rory's head smacks into the solid glass. Pain shoots through her head, complementing her already aching heart.

Her eyes look down to her left hand and its empty ring finger. Her other hand caresses it in sorrow.

Rory tried explaining to Jess that her life was too uncertain and that she couldn't make such a commitment right now. The situation will be different if she can secure a full-time writing job and feel that she's made something of her life.

She thought her words would cause the old Jess to resurface, and he'd argue that the time was right and that she shouldn't deny it. But instead her words were met with silence, his eyes giving away his pain as he slipped the ring into his pocket. After escorting her back to Harold and Darlene Johnson's house in uncomfortable silence he said he was leaving for Philadelphia the next day and hopes she finds what she's looking for.

Rory assumed this was his way of saying he needed time to himself, perhaps to heal from the wound she caused or to keep him from saying something he'd regret. Rory admired Jess for his heroic efforts to respect her free will and accept her choice. As difficult as the situation was, she takes comfort in having witnessed his incredible maturity and the depth of his pure love for her.

But as their relationship had begun with an unspoken understanding, it now seems to have ended the same way. Rory did not want to repeat the mistake she made with Logan, thinking that they were together while he believed they were broken up. So she considers her relationship with Jess over, which makes her heart hurt far worse than her head.

The train arrives in Rome, and Rory saunters off, hollow and in a daze.

She enters the bustling train station and hears an unpolished operatic female voice sing, "Rory, where are you going?"

Startled, she whirls around and sees her mom and Luke standing nearby.

"Mom? What are you – "

 _"Buona sera!"_ Lorelai exclaims.

Luke rolls his eyes. "Can you keep it down? We don't need the whole train station looking over at the crazy American."

"What? It's their language. I'm just blending in," Lorelai says in her defense.

Luke grumbles, "You blend in nowhere but a coffee shop, and even that's debatable."

Rory is still gaping, surprised to see her favorite odd couple here in Rome.

"I was able to convince the Roman Rebel here to get a little culture in him," Lorelai explains.

"If I wanted to be cultured, I would have opened a museum instead of a diner."

His disposition changes as he turns to Rory with a warm smile. "It's good to see you. Are you staying close to here?"

"Not far. There's this lady over on the –"

Lorelai interrupts, "Cancel."

"What?" Rory asks.

"Cancel. You're staying with us."

Rory laughs. "I can't just cancel."

"Yes, you can. I haven't seen you in over two months. You're staying with us. I insist."

Her mom's unwavering perseverance tears down the walls of self-sufficiency that she's built up to sustain her on this solitary European adventure. Now all she wants is her mom. Rory's eyes well up as she pulls out her phone.

A text later, she says, "Done."

"Good. Isn't this exciting? Here we are in Italy together, the Three Musketeers," Lorelai says with exuberance, yanking them in closer to make a Lorelai _panino_.

"The Three Musketeers were from France," Rory states.

Luke says, "We're more like the Three Stooges."

Ignoring her critics, Lorelai leads them out of the train station and into the sticky summer night air of Rome.

Luke goes to bed early, muttering something about adjusting to the time difference. On the balcony of their two-bedroom hotel suite overlooking Saint Peter's Basilica, Lorelai and Rory sip Pinot Grigio from their wine glasses.

The nutty flavor with a hint of lemon reminds Rory of the last time they were in Rome together, drinking Pinot Grigio in the summertime.

Lorelai's long and flowy purple floral dress bobs up and down as she moves her legs in contemplation. "I wonder if the pope will have time to catch up with us while we're here."

"Mom," Rory says, ignoring Lorelai's musings, "I love seeing you, but what are you really doing here?"

Lorelai takes a large swig of wine before saying, "I told you we were going to visit, and here we are."

Rory isn't fooled by the artificial smile plastered on her mom's smooth sun-kissed face. "And…?"

"And…" Lorelai drags out, struggling to say no more.

But Rory succeeds with her relentless stare, and Lorelai confesses, "I wanted to see if you had a ring on your finger!"

Their last conversation makes sense now: Lorelai warning Rory not to get engaged and married in Paris, Lorelai knowing that Jess was in France with her.

Rory confronts her, asking, "He talked to you, didn't he?"

"Jess called me the day before you left for Paris and asked my permission. Don't get me wrong, I love that all your boyfriends are coming to me first, but I hope for their sakes that this won't become a regular occurrence."

Discussing her pained love life aloud with Lorelai stings but Rory also finds it cathartic.

"What's going on, Honey?" Lorelai asks, placing a tender hand on her daughter's arm.

"It's my articles, Mom, my career. I'm not getting anywhere. I'm no further along in my goals than when I started this stupid trip. Things are so confusing in my life right now. I don't know which direction to take, and I just can't throw marriage into the mix." As a side, she adds, "Not to mention my mom isn't very keen on the guy."

"Rory, listen to me. I'll be the first to admit I've never been a rallying force for Team Jess, and I had good reasons for it. But he's really gotten his life together, and I know he cares about you. I take full responsibility and blame for any recent resistance I've had. I love you so much, Kid, and I want to make sure that whoever you're with treats you good, like Luke treats me."

The irony is not lost on Rory that she sees Jess treating her in much the same way as his uncle treats her mom.

"So can you forgive your fabulous yet imperfect mother and follow your heart?" Lorelai asks.

"It means a lot to have your support, but it doesn't change my decision about Jess."

"You have my blessing either way. Luke on the other hand," Lorelai teases as she shoots a furtive glance toward the suite door, "might be harder to convince."

"Poor Luke," Rory says, wistful.

A few minutes of silence and a few gulps of wine later Lorelai says, "We definitely have to go back to the corner of Bark and Cheese this week."

"Definitely – as long as I don't have to order cream in Italian."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. We'll give Luke the stinky cheese." Lorelai smirks as they clang their glasses together in conspiratory fashion.

Their week in Rome included another close-encounter with the pope, as well as dramatic complaints from Lorelai because her favorite gelato shop near the Pantheon isn't open early in the morning. One of Lorelai and Rory's favorite biscotti moments consisted of watching Luke almost get into a fight with a pushy Italian street vendor.

Rory already misses their liveliness and humor, as Luke and Lorelai's flight left a couple hours ago. The suite is hers for another night, but her plans end there. She spent this week trying to forget her failed attempts to get published and her heart-wrenching breakup.

As she wanders the cobblestoned streets of Rome, she takes notes for her article on the differences between American and Italian food habits. Her mind drifts to some of the memorable times she spent with her mom in Belgium and considers it her next stopping-off point.

She thinks back on her recent travels: Ireland, England, France, Italy – all destinations she's visited before. Rory considered this trip to be a defining act of adulthood, independence and maturity, but she realizes that up to now every country she's traveled to already holds stories from her past. While it's a sweet sentimental truth, she doesn't want to trek only the familiar paths.

Finding an obscure country in Europe that she hasn't visited isn't good enough. She must plunge into the murky waters of an untouched continent.

Rory yanks out her phone and types into the Web browser: _Cheap flights from Rome to Tokyo_.


	10. Sushi, Maori and the Garden Isle

**Chapter 10: Sushi, Maori and the Garden Isle**

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," Rory says with a bow, thanking the Japanese flight attendant as she passes on the way into the Haneda Airport International Terminal.

Jostling through the crowds inside, she thinks, _All these foreigners_. Then she realizes that she's the foreigner. When Rory travels Europe she blends in, but in Japan she might as well have a giant spotlight following her around. It's a new and awkward experience that she embraces, choosing this unexpected excursion to force herself out of a comfortable travel mode.

Not only is she standing out but she's standing out alone – no mom, no grandma, no Jess, no memories to call to mind. Somehow this empowers her, and she feels greater independence than she ever has before.

Rory still feels the sting of not getting to Asia earlier because Logan's new job had him working in London. Part of her feels ashamed that in college she was so dependent on him for her travel experiences.

Thanks to the intense and detailed research she did on Tokyo back then, she recalls a unique restaurant to check out on the fifth floor of the International Terminal: Planetarium Starry Café – the first planetarium built inside an airport.

When she slips into the darkened café it takes several seconds for her eyes to adjust to the difference in lighting. Small tables are huddled around a projection machine that shoots images of constellations and countless stars to the ceiling, creating the sensation of looking up at a gorgeous star-filled sky without interference from man-made lights. A small lamp sits atop each table so that the travelers' food can find its way from the plate to their mouth.

Much of the food looks familiar to her, and she ends up with a hotdog and a slice of chocolate cake, telling herself that she's here for the experience and not for the cuisine.

Her celestial euphoria lasts almost two hours before she makes one last stop inside the airport.

On the same floor she visits Japan's POP Town, which houses a Hello Kitty type of Heaven. Smiling as she recalls the Asia-themed party her mom held for her after the trip plans with Logan fell through, she buys a few small souvenirs for her mom.

Over the next week Rory takes in the sites of the Shinto Meiji Jingu Shrine, Ueno Park and its multiple museums, as well as the Tokyo Imperial Palace and its peaceful gardens.

On her last night in Japan Rory visits the LUXIS Aqua Restaurant and Bar. Each marble circled table is surrounded by four copper-colored plush chairs. An enormous fish tank that takes up one full wall of LUXIS is home to tropical fish, sharks and sea turtles.

She notices that in this romantic and dim-lit atmosphere everyone seems to be on dates in their sparkling dresses and pressed suits. Between the sea water and the pairings, Rory wonders if she's stepped onto Noah's Ark.

A Japanese waiter in his twenties greets her in flawless English, probably guessing it's his best option for communication. Rory tries out her Japanese by using the evening greeting _Konbanwa_. But since most of the menu items are of high-class Italian cuisine she thinks maybe an Italian greeting would have been appropriate.

His _Konbanwa_ in return feels like a polite pity response. "My name is Kohaku," he says, pointing to the tag written in English that's pinned to his black buttoned-up shirt. "It means 'fish' so you better watch out – I'm a slippery one," he finishes with a wink.

Rory musters up a faint smile in reaction to his pathetic attempt at flirting. If his name does mean "fish" then maybe every employee is required to have an aquatic name.

Kohaku's redeeming quality is that he does have great food recommendations. The cabbage pepperoncini's subtle anchovy flavor gives her enough taste of seafood without being overpowering, which is how she felt eating at a sushi train restaurant earlier this week.

At the end of the meal Kohaku hands Rory the bill, complete with a drawn wink smiley and his phone number. She must have "Desperate and Alone" written on her forehead in Japanese Kana characters.

Before leaving the restaurant she snaps a few photos.

 _These are for you, Stars Hollow._

Her travel blog is more successful than she first anticipated – at least in a small Connecticut town. Rory had only shared her blog with Lorelai and Lane, but Babette had peeked over Lorelai's shoulder while she was checking it on her phone and proceeded to share the news of the blog's existence with the rest of the town.

Her site is now a town-wide sensation; Kirk is even making money off of it by printing her posts and photos and compiling them into book form, selling them as her distributor. He was nice enough to ask Rory is she'd like to be cut in on the profit. She was tempted to make him stop all together but figured it wouldn't hurt to have someone bringing in a little money for her, as she is failing miserably at it herself.

Soon she'll be giving the town another exotic location to gawk over. Tomorrow Rory sets off for the home of the indigenous Maori people: New Zealand.

Over the phone Lane promises, "I'm meeting you there."

"Yeah sure, Lane."

"Check your Inbox. I sent you a copy of my flight itinerary."

Rory taps into her e-mail and can't believe that Lane is serious.

"How is this possible?" Rory asks.

"Zack got an advance on an upcoming two-week tour and my mom is watching the boys."

"You're going to let Mrs. Kim watch them for two whole weeks?" Rory inquires.

"I figure if she ships them off to Korea it'll be a much shorter distance from New Zealand to pick them up. Besides, Brian is being paid royally in Doritos to spy for us." Lane adds, "So get some sleep, and I'll see you soon."

* * *

In the Land of the Long White Cloud, the childhood friends are reunited, catching up on their lives as they travel along the scenic countryside highways. Lane knows about the proposal and the breakup but Rory isn't ready to talk about it yet, saying she doesn't want to taint their time together.

The two explore North Island and take the 35-minute ferry ride to Waiheke Island, known for its art scene, wine and vineyards. On the South Island they travel to Fiordland National Park to experience the majesty of Milford Sound and its bordering waterfalls, cliffs and rainforest.

After fighting the crowds of Tokyo, spacious and nature-filled New Zealand is a welcomed change for Rory.

They visit the Orokonui Ecosanctuary and observe several native species of birds in their natural habitat. Less than a half hour south, they travel to Dunedin on their way to the Otago Peninsula and stop at a convenience store to pick up postcards for Luke and Lorelai, Richard and Emily, Zack, Brian and Mrs. Kim.

Rory freezes near the front door.

"What's wrong?" Lane asks, watching her friend gape at a magazine on the rack.

Lane's eyes follow Rory's to the photo of Jess and Kandy at the L.A. Premiere. Kandy is planting a deep kiss on his cheek and Jess is smiling widely in return.

"It doesn't mean anything," Lane says. "Celebrity photos aren't always what they seem."

"I know," Rory mumbles.

They snatch up a few postcards and escape the store and the haunting image as soon as possible, driving toward the Otago Peninsula. Here they walk around and spot the _Hoiho_ or Yellow-Eyed Penguin waddling across the sand. Rory and Lane find flat large rocks near the beach to continue watching the penguins. The water sparkles under the warm New Zealand sun, and the regal view encapsulates mountains on either side. They hear a rushing waterfall just out of sight, around a cliff.

"So are you ready to talk about what happened with Jess?" Lane asks. "We're leaving tomorrow, and I need to know."

Rory gives a response similar to the one she gave Lorelai. "It's just that my life is so crazy, and I don't know where my career is headed, and I need to –"

"Rory," Lane interrupts her friend's prattling and says in a firm tone, "do you remember what you said to me when I freaked out about not being ready to be a mom? You told me that I could do it. You said that moms aren't perfect and that they don't have everything in order. Well, you know what? Married people aren't perfect either, and you don't have to be perfect and have everything in order to be with the person you love. Ask yourself if you'd rather work things out with him in your life or without him."

Rory allows herself to be honest and open. The more she mulls over Lane's question the worse she feels. She thinks about how her insecurity pushed Jess away. Lane is right. Marriage isn't about two individuals becoming perfect before they can be together; it's about working through the good and the bad side by side, just as her mom and Luke do.

She covers her eyes, trying to shield herself from the shame. "I really messed things up."

Lane places a hand on Rory's shoulder. "I'm sure he'd take you back in a heartbeat. You'll see."

* * *

Standing in the Queenstown Airport on the South Island, Rory and Lane hug goodbye.

"Can't wait to hear about the rest of your trip," Lane says with excitement.

"Tell Zack and the boys hi for me."

Her trip around the world includes one more stop – this one in the United States.

From Queenstown, New Zealand, Rory's almost full day of flying consists of layovers in Sydney, Australia, and Honolulu, Hawaii. She lands at her final destination of Lihue, Hawaii, on the Island of Kauai, the oldest and fourth largest of the main Hawaiian islands. She chose this island based on its natural beauty and the fact that less travelers visit here than they do Oahu, Mauai or the Big Island.

Refusing to give up on her writing, Rory considers that maybe visiting a location fewer people are familiar with will help spark creative articles and capture the attention of editors.

A colorful sign hangs above the exit of the Lihue Airport – between images of a plant and the island is a rainbow behind the words: _Welcome to Kauai, the Garden Island_.

Walking beneath it she steps out of the airport and is greeted by the warm Hawaiian air. A soft trade wind makes the palm trees dance near the beach. The Pacific Ocean is within view, and she hears waves crash onto the shore.

Rory halts as she detects a familiar face staring at her from across the street.

 _It can't be him._

She blinks a few times to focus. A young man in khaki shorts and a navy blue T-shirt leans against a nearby palm tree with his arms folded.

He grins, and Rory realizes it's Jess.


	11. Stars Hollow in Hawaii

**Chapter 11: Stars Hollow in Hawaii**

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks, walking up to Jess.

"Well, hello to you too."

Composing herself she replies, "Oh, sorry, hi. How did you -" she stops and answers her own question in mid-sentence, declaring, "Lane."

Jess explains, "I was still in L.A. after the premiere doing interviews and Lane called, insisting that I come to Kauai to see you. She said you really wanted to see me."

Intense hope and curiosity cling to Jess' face.

Rory didn't expect to have the opportunity so soon to pour her heart out to him. She hasn't rehearsed it all as much as she planned to. Now that he's standing before her the oyster of her emotions snaps shut, locking up the pearl of truth within. "Yes, of course. It's really good to see you."

His eyes fall, casting slight shadows of disappointment before their quick recovery.

"I've been following the box office stats," Rory says, switching subjects. "Your movie is beating record after record."

"You've been keeping tabs on me, Gilmore?" Jess teases.

Unshaken, she replies, "It's so exciting!"

Disinterested in "shop talk," Jess looks around, taking in their surroundings. "I've never been to Hawaii."

"Me neither, should be fun."

"So what does your thorough research have to say about this place?"

He knows her well enough to assume she wouldn't go anywhere without an extensive study of the locale.

Without hesitating she slips into tour guide mode. "There are four main sections to the island: North Shore, South Shore, West Side and the East Side – which is where we are now in Lihue. It takes about two hours to get to any drive-able part of the island."

But now that she has the opportunity to talk with him she wants to discuss things other than geographical descriptions.

"How was the L.A. Premiere?"

"Not as fun without you there."

If he isn't going to bring up the obvious, she will. "You and Kandy seemed to be having a good time."

"The magazine cover, right?"

His face reveals no trace of remorse. "George showed up drunk and was yelling at the cops, saying he deserved to be part of the premiere. Most of the _Chronicles_ guests laughed as the police dragged him away, but Kandy saw it as her chance for publicity shots."

"Oh," Rory breathes out in relief.

"We didn't go together or anything. I'm not a cheater."

Rory smiles in sweet gratitude but hates that she again misread a relationship, thanks to a lack of direct communication.

Jess and Rory make the short 15-minute drive to the deluxe resort in Kapaa that Richard and Emily insisted on gifting her with as a "welcome home soon" present.

They put their stuff down in their respective rooms and walk to the Waipouli Town Center shopping square. Jess' hand taps against the rental key in his pocket, a clinking chime tagging along on their stroll.

Roosters dot the landscape, crowing and bobbing their heads.

"What's up with all the chickens?" Jess asks.

Rory can't tell if he's just being observant or if they really annoy him.

"No one's sure," Rory says, "but the numbers increased in the '90s after a few hurricanes so there's a strong theory that they broke out of their cages during the storms."

"They're probably on the menu in every restaurant around here."

"Apparently their meat isn't good enough to eat so they just keep wandering."

She smiles in amusement as a rooster mocks a McDonald's sign, striding passed it.

"So you don't think of roosters when you think of Hawaiian beaches, huh?" Rory jokes.

But Jess seems preoccupied by more than feral chickens, blurting out, "Logan. You told me in Philly at the open house that you're in love with him."

Stunned by the conversation change, Rory says, "Jess, Paris had nothing to do with Logan."

He stays on track with the memory. "You said that despite all the bad he's done you can't help it – you're in love with him."

After their brief walk around the Waipouli area they cross the road and head toward the beach.

Rory explains, "That was a naïve college girl talking, thinking she knew what love is. I was dependent on him. I hate to admit it, but it's true. And in spite of the ways he made things difficult somehow it felt more comfortable holding onto him than letting him go."

Rory's heart races. She'd never talked about this situation in so much depth, and she hates recalling her feelings and having to speak aloud her failure and stupidity.

Jess is silent, looking in every direction but hers.

Rory continues. "I wish I had realized it earlier, like when you first came back to visit me at Yale. He treated you so horribly, but I was so entrenched in my little world. I finally made the choice I should have made before – but only after he proposed."

He lights up with intrigue, now locking his eyes with Rory's.

She explains, "He proposed right after graduation and wanted me to move to San Francisco with him, but I couldn't marry him."

 _That sounds familiar_ , she reads in his eyes.

"But it wasn't just the timing or the move – it was the guy. The reason I said no to you was different. I was so worried about having everything figured out in my life first without realizing that we could be figuring it out together."

Jess cups her head in his hands and draws himself closer to her, whispering, "So would you say yes now?"

"If the offer still stands." Rory smiles in eager excitement.

With roosters crowing and waves crashing, Jess digs a knee into the warm scratchy sand and pulls out the same dark velvet box from Paris, protecting the same solitaire diamond ring.

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me already?" Jess smirks.

Tears well up and she chokes with emotion, bursting out with, "I will, yes."

He slips the ring onto her finger, and it is no longer empty. He rises and draws her into a deep, enthusiastic long-awaited-for first kiss as an engaged couple.

"Let's get married," Jess says. "Right here. As soon as possible."

"Whoa, there," Rory starts, putting her hands to his chest.

"What is it?"

Rory's eyes dart away in embarrassment.

"I know this might sound stupid but I really want to share my wedding with Stars Hollow. They're my family. I'm not the girl who planned out her whole wedding when she was five but having them all there is the one thing I've always really wanted if I was getting married."

Jess breathes out with loving patience. "Okay then. We'll wait."

They walk down the beach together in silence, and Rory feels more at peace here than she has anywhere else on her trip.

Most of the mornings they sit by each other at a resort bench overlooking the ocean, watching the orange-hued sun rise along the coast. Rory writes her articles while Jess reads. A few hours later they sight-see for the day then spend their evenings walking the beaches, catching up on their past and considering their future.

On the desert-like West Side of the island they hike Waimea Canyon, which Mark Twain coined "The Grand Canyon of the Pacific." They soar high above the jungles on a helicopter tour, taking in the Na Pali Coast on the North Shore.

Rory frequently tilts her hand back and forth, enjoying the way her diamond shimmers under the Hawaiian sun.

As they walk along Poipu Beach, Rory's distracted by the distance she's feeling from home. She called Lorelai and Lane countless times this week to share her exciting news but they aren't picking up or returning her voice messages. She then tried Luke, Babette, Miss Patty and Kirk. No one's answered.

She even called Luke's Diner and the Dragonfly Inn, where she did talk to live people but would get brief explanations about everyone being too busy and unable to talk.

"It seems that all of Stars Hollow has disowned me," she moans.

Maybe they already know about the engagement. Did the paparazzi follow Jess to Kauai? Are there magazine covers filling convenience stores around the world announcing the engagement? Maybe everyone in Stars Hollow knows and disapproves. Maybe they are mad they first found out from the press. Rory had searched online but couldn't find any hint of the engagement in the news.

"They could never hate their prized citizen," Jess reassures her.

"Then what's up with everyone? It's like I've been rejected by the entire town."

Jess looks passed her and smiles. "I think you're anything but rejected." His head motions for her to turn.

There on a small hill off the shoreline she sees the familiar faces of Stars Hollow: from Andrew to Zack and everyone in between. She even sees her dad, grandparents, Paris, Michel and Taylor. Many are smiling and waving toward her. Some even chant her name.

Most of them could never afford to come here, and she asks in disbelief, "You did all this?"

He shrugs, saying, "They didn't seem to mind an all-expenses-paid trip to the wedding of their town's international traveling sensation."

Wrapping an arm around her waist he nudges her with his nose, pleading, " _Now_ can we get married?"

Rory smiles up at him and says, "Yes. Now let's get married."


	12. Kauai and the Other Garden Isle

**Chapter 12: Kauai and the Other Garden Isle**

"Roosters!" Lorelai exclaims.

Rory tries to calm her down. "I know, Mom."

Standing on the balcony of Luke and Lorelai's suite overlooking the garden of the Kapaa resort Lorelai cries again, "There are roosters everywhere!"

"You really can't even hear them when you sleep." Rory feels oddly defensive about the birds. They've been her harmless background companions to her explorations of the island.

Rory says, "At least Taylor discovered some ancient Stars Hollow law against keeping roosters in residential areas."

"Yeah," Lorelai starts reeling, "only after Jeremiah escaped one too many times during the night, waking up the rest of the town – particularly Taylor."

"I think my rifle's in the rental car, if you want me to get it," Luke chimes in with his ever-helpful suggestions.

Rory comments, "There aren't enough bullets on the island."

Crossing her arms, Lorelai glares at a few roosters strutting around in the grass. "Bad and terrible memories."

Luke enfolds her in his arms, saying in the gentle tone he uses only with her, "It's just for a few days."

She buries her head into his chest, and Rory takes this as her cue to slip out and see how Lane's faring with the audio equipment setup for the reception.

Although they're keeping it pretty simple, Lane had insisted that Jess ship over the band's equipment so that she, Zack and Brian could play.

When Rory arrives at Café Portofino she finds the trio arguing about the exact positioning of the amps for optimal sound quality on the deck facing the ocean.

Lane sees Rory approaching and turns to the boys, "You figure it out."

The friends move away from the continuing commotion and lean against the side of the deck.

Rory's eyes dart back to Zack and Brian as she asks, "Is everything okay?"

"It'll be fine," Lane says, dismissing the raucous behind them. "More importantly, how's the bride-to-be?"

"A little stressed but excited," Rory admits.

"There's nothing to worry about, we're all here for you."

"Lane, if it wasn't for you, all of this wouldn't be happening." Their friendship is a treasure to Rory that's usually hidden beneath the sand – she takes comfort in knowing it's there when she needs it but she doesn't always understand how great its value is until times like these when it rises to the surface and its shine is radiant.

Lane replies, "It would have happened regardless, just not as quickly."

Rory rests her head on the shoulder of her life-long friend, allowing the drama and excitement from the past few months to float away in the water below.

Lane continues, "I found my crazy but wonderful happiness with Zack, and I wanted you to find yours."

They watch the waves crawl up the beach, their endearing moment accompanied by the background soundtrack of two guys yelling at each other and banging around audio equipment.

* * *

Rory takes a few quiet minutes alone in her room. Mindlessly checking her e-mail she sees a message from the Hartford travel magazine _Off We Go_.

The e-mail from the assistant publisher reads that he's been enjoying the articles she's submitted, stating that the editor would love to hire her on for a year to write weekly articles for a series about traveling around the world. After the year, there is a possibility that she could be hired on full-time in a permanent position.

She dashes over to Jess' room and explains the opportunity to him. "It's perfect. Connecticut, here we come… again," he says, grinning.

His expression reveals no hint of distaste for the idea, making Rory all the more excited. As the wedding's a few days away, she decides to hold off sharing the news with anyone else.

On the afternoon of the wedding anxiety and stress kick in for Rory, not because of the upcoming vows but because of Paris' current rant on Rory's Hawaiian hair stylist.

"Come on!" Paris barks. "I've seen sea turtles move faster!"

After the hair is set just right, according to Paris, Rory slips into the floor-length white chiffon dress that she picked out with Lorelai, Lane and Paris at a Kapaa bridal shop.

Peeking out at the wedding setup along the beach, Rory catches sight of the long white aisle runner leading up to the flowered overhang planted firmly in the sand.

The ceremony begins with Paris escorted by Vincent from the Poe museum. They are followed by Zack and Lane. Matron of Honor Lorelai and Best Man Luke walk up next, their arms linked.

The sun starts to set, casting a golden glow over Rory and Christopher as they make their way toward the front.

She looks over the sea of people who have been with her throughout her life, some in more significant roles than others, but all playing their part to help form who she is today and making her wedding all the more special by sharing in it.

Sookie's fingers dig into Jackson's arm, as if the tighter she squeezes the less likely her tears will be to spill. Emily tries to keep her usual stoic expression but her lips quiver, betraying her. Rory thinks she even catches the hint of a smile on Mrs. Kim's face as she clutches onto the shoulders of Lane's boys.

As father and daughter finish their march Christopher lifts Rory's blusher and gives her a light kiss on the cheek. Winking, he takes his seat.

Rory holds her breath as she finally turns to face Jess. He's in a similar outfit to the one he wore at the premiere in London but his expression is radiant and unguarded in a new way.

The wedding is a whirlwind of emotion but Rory manages to keep her composure during the vows in spite of a slight falter in her voice. They end with a lengthy pronounced kiss, to which their guests whistle and cheer.

At the reception Rory feels a sense of relief – she didn't trip on her dress during the ceremony, she got through it without incessantly sobbing, and Jess didn't jump into the ocean and swim away from her (the craziest of the possibilities that plagued her mind).

When dinner is over, Lorelai and Luke give their speeches. Lorelai's starts out light, referencing a few funny stories from Rory's childhood, but leads into how proud she is of her daughter and that she knows Jess will be looking out for her – and if he doesn't, she'll personally hunt him down.

In Luke's short stumbling speech he says with all sincerity how grateful he is that Rory came into Jess' life and helped him through some difficult years. He also praises Jess for using his talents and making the most of his life.

Then Rory takes the microphone. "Thank you, all of you, for your love and support. It means the world to me to have you here to celebrate with us." She pauses and scans the crowd, mustering up the courage to continue. "A few days ago I was offered a one-year job opportunity with a travel magazine."

Her eyes fall on Lorelai, frozen with surprise and worry.

"It's in Hartford, so I'm happy to report that you won't be rid of me just yet."

A wave of relieved sighs is followed by crashing applause; her mom's eyes fill with joyful tears.

Rory concludes, "So thank you again for coming, and let's get this party started!"

* * *

The next day Rory and Jess leave for their honeymoon; the 14-hour flight southwest brings them to another island in the Pacific known as the Garden Island.

As the third largest of the more than three hundred islands making up the Republic of Fiji, Taveuni is known for its incredible flora, waterfalls and hundreds of indigenous and colorful bird species – the perfect secluded spot for their first few weeks together as a married couple.

Beyond the creaking wooden gate of Coconut Grove Beachfront Cottages are the rolling waves of the untamed ocean. Stepping off the path leading to the beach, soft dustings of gold hug their bare feet.

"I can't believe we're married," Rory says, resting beside Jess on a blanket near the ocean.

He moves a strand of hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear. "Are you okay with it?"

"More than okay," she says, leaning in to convince him with a troublesome kiss.

Gray clouds of regret appear over Rory's face.

"What is it?" Jess asks.

"I'm sorry I didn't just say yes in Paris."

Jess' lips brush against her cheek. "It worked out regardless."

The clouds continue hovering. "I don't want you to feel trapped in Connecticut."

"Listen to me, Rory," he starts with determination. "My crazy life's taken me all over the world, and before that I pretty much just hung out in Philly. Whether we stay in one place or move around a lot, I'm fine either way because I know it'll be with you."

The dreadful clouds lift from her face as she lies down to watch the waves crawl up the shore, never stretching far enough to reach their blanket. Jess snuggles in behind her, two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly.

 **EPILOGUE**

Rory sits at the kitchen table typing up her final article in the year-long series about her "round the world" trip. Her magazine editor offered her a full-time position, which she accepted with fervor and which she will be starting soon.

First, she and Jess have a few premieres to hit for the upcoming release of the second _Chronicles_ film.

Returning from his weekly trip to the library, Jess walks into the kitchen holding up a thin cardboard box. "This was on the porch."

Rory eyes the package and exclaims, "It came in?!"

"It came in," he echoes.

Jess stands close by her side, sharing in this unforgettable moment. She tears open the box and digs out the book.

The cover includes a smattering of images from Philadelphia, Dublin, London, and all the other places Rory explored on her trip more than a year ago.

The words on the cover read:

 _The Gilmore Guide to Traveling the World_

by Rory Gilmore-Mariano

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this story! Your follows, favorites and reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
